the_francien_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Philippe Joseph de France
Philippe, Monseigneur le Dauphin '(Philippe Joseph Auguste François Henri; 17th November 1726 - 16th January 1733) was the second child and eldest son of King Charles XII & VII and his first wife, Élisabeth Thérèse de Lorraine. As the King's eldest son, Philippe received the title of Dauphin de Viennois, as well as Duc de Bretagne. At court, he was referred to as ''Monseigneur le Dauphin. For the duration of his short life, Philippe was first-in-line to succeed his father to the French throne. In the winter of 1733, young Philippe caught a chill which soon developed into tuberculosis - a development which was helped along by his ever-fragile health. Philippe's devastated the royal family and left his younger brother Louis as heir to their father. The Dauphin was widely mourned by the nation. Philippe was known during his lifetime as a gentle and curious child, rather unlike both his father and his mother. While both of his parents had hot tempers and were prone to arguing, Philippe was timid and quiet. He was shy yet courteous, and his tutors believed him extremely intelligent for his age. Many reported that the Dauphin displayed great promise for the future, rather more reasonable and prudent than his father. Philippe was the favourite child of the King during his lifetime, who showed his eldest son with honourary titles and offices, including General of the King's Musketeers, Admiral of the Fleet, Royal Cupbearer and governor of three separate provinces. This was more than could be said for any of his other children. Biography '''Birth (1726) Philippe Joseph Auguste François Henri de France was born on November 17th, 1726 at the Château de Saint-Cloud, the second child of King Charles XII & VII and Élisabeth Thérèse de Lorraine. Philippe was the younger of a set of twins, being born some fifteen minutes after his elder sister Victoire, Madame Royale. Whilst Madame Royale was born entirely healthy, the newborn Dauphin was clearly more sickly and fragile than his elder sister. His relative fragility devastated his parents, but his father was determined that the new Dauphin would become stronger as he grew. The physicians who attended the Queen's delivery promised that, despite his weakness when compared to his sister, the Dauphin's condition was stable. The King named him Dauphin de Viennois, as well as Duc de Bretagne upon his birth. Early Years (1726 - 1731) WIP Education (1731 - 1732) WIP Illness and Death (1732 - 1733) WIP Character Synopsis Personality WIP Appearance WIP Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * 17th November 1726 - 16th January 1733: ''Son Altesse Royale, Monseigneur le Dauphin de Viennois'' * 17th November 1726 - 16th January 1733: ''Son Altesse Royale, Monseigneur le Duc de Bretagne'' Honours * Chevalier de l'Ordre du Saint-Esprit * Chevalier de l'Ordre de Saint-Michel * Chevalier de l'Ordre Royal et Militaire de Saint-Louis * Chevalier de l'Institution du Mérite Militaire * Chevalier de l'Ordre Suprême de la Très Sainte Annonciade * Chevalier de l'Ordre des Saint-Maurice-et-Lazare